The Presence
by PoppyECM.6-13
Summary: after the death of thier five friends 9, 7, 3 and 4 thought they were the only stitchpunks left on earth... but they were wrong.   a tale of lost souls and new friends being found.
1. The Prologue

This story begins after the mass funeral, on the very night 9, 7 and the twins, 3 and 4, thought they were truly the only stitchpunks left on the destroyed world after the terrible events which followed the rescuing of 2 and the awakening of the machine.  
>A bright green light burst through the sky and the rain began to fall, 13 ran away from the lifeless body before her and hid, shocked by the new sensation of cold water hitting her fabric skin. Feeling brave she slowly ventured back out into the open and stood over the dead stitchpunk and gazed up at the sky. As she wiped the droplets from the lenses of her optics, a mysterious light emanated from the figure that lay at her feet. She stood back, a ball light, the same green as what was now shining from the other stitchpunk, came down from the sky and rested its self in the chest of the restful body. Fear over took 13 as a searing pain rushed through her head and she ran back to her hiding place.<br>Suddenly the boy jerked as if he had just been struck by lightning, he sat up and looked around lost, confused. Scared. 13 watched in a curious wonder, of finding another one of her own kind, as the young stitchpunk sat up and clutched the skeleton key that hung from his neck with his pen nib fingers. She saw the true fear in his mismatched optics and she knew that he wouldn t bring her any harm.  
>Slowly she came out of her hiding place, in fear the striped figure tried to shuffle back from her, she ran up to him, knelt before him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.<br>"I'm not going to hurt you, 6."


	2. I remember

**I Remember…**

"Are you okay? You fell quite a height, though you did land in that, I guess it broke your fall." She gestured to a pile of metal with a shredded parachute draped over it that towered over them.

"I- I was dead…" 6 shuddered at his last living memory, it was blurry through the vision penetrating his mind at the time but the cruel red light that shone onto him from the great eye of the fabrication machine was unforgettable. " It took my soul."

"What did?" 13 was scared of the thought that some terrible thing could take your soul away, leaving you dead.

"The Machine. There was a- a bridge up there," he pointed up to the sky where the bridge used to stand, "it took me and stole the souls, my soul, I was trapped inside ,inside trapped, with the others then 9 released us, we rose up into the sky. I saw, I saw a bright light and then I was alive again, here, with you." A small smile crossed his face, something about 13 made him feel safe and happy.

"9?"

"Yes he saved us, 9 save us- saved, I knew he would, but I didn't see this." A sudden realization came over 6, around the time 9 had awoke he had had constant visions plaguing his mind and even more so after the pterodactyl attack at the cathedral. As well as running for his life (which got him as far as the bridge) he had figured out that 9 had to return to receive his message left by the scientist in the first room, but now after all that and in this new existence he was in, though it hadn't been long it worried him that he hadn't had a vision.

"What's wrong? 6?" 13 noticed something was wrong she saw it in his face and she sensed it in his soul.

"My visions, I can't tell if they're gone or just not here yet."6 replied cryptically, though it made perfect sense to him.

"I'm guessing you're a seer or you were, you had visions of the future and the past, am I right?" 13 hadn't a clue how she figured that out so quickly when 6 had hardly given her a hint, she wonder if it was anything to do with own special ability.

"Yes, I have visions, but I've never been called a…"

"A seer." She smiled, the striped psychic before her gave her a warm feeling inside and she knew that he felt the same, she wished she didn't, sometimes her "gift", as 11 used to call it, would tell her things and feelings others probably didn't want her to know.

"Are you different too? You know things…" 6 suddenly asked it almost surprized her that he was so bold under all his fear.

"Err, yes I suppose, 11 says it's a gift but it tells me things I wish it didn't sometimes." Frowning as she realized she had no idea what happened to 11 or the others.

"It, uh- What does it tell you?"

"I can sense things. I can see souls of stitchpunks and the intellect of robots in my mind, and I can see out of other people's eyes," that last bit scared 6, 13 could feel it, "don't worry it hurts, they both do actually, a lot, so I barely try." 13 stared at her hands, she didn't want to scare 6 away or remember the pain she felt when 15 urged her to practice on her.

Something urged 6 to reach out and hug her, but he held back and slowly took her hands in his, she stared into his mismatched optics of his with her own. 13 was lost for words, his soul shouted so many feelings at her not one of them bad, happiness, safety, bliss, love.

6 got lost in her eyes, not only was he not dead but he wasn't dead with her.

"You are not alone, not alone, y-you think you're a- an outcast I, I was made an outcast," he almost looked away but 13's eyes pleaded acceptance he couldn't look away, not now "1 never cared about what I said ,what I drew, what I saw."

"6 I..." 13 couldn't find any words to describe the amazing feelings he gave her, this was all happening so fast and 13 knew it was all about to end so fast.

6's hopeful and reassuring expression faded, he stared at 13 but couldn't see her. His hands fell from hers and his fingers started twitching. 13 knew that 6 was having a vision, and that she should leave him to it, but now wasn't the time or place and she also knew that he didn't have the energy to properly draw what he was seeing.

"6, please not now." She grabbed his shoulders trying to snap him out of it. He started murmuring and his hands shook harder. "6 come on; we need to get out of the rain." Having only just realizing herself that the rain probably isn't good for their fabric and metal bodies even though it did feel kind of pleasant.

"Dead… Reborn… Reunited." 6 muttered, still staring forwards into his vision.

"6!" Suddenly 6 blinked and looked down trying to regain his focus. 13 sighed in relief, she stood up and put her hand out for 6. "Come on let's find shelter at least."

6 took her hand and placed is other hand on the ground and tried to push himself up, he got half way to standing and fell back down. 13 knelt beside him and noticed he's started swaying a little. She thought that he must have been through so much up until now, no wonder he's exhausted. She put his arm over her shoulders.

"Lean on me, we won't go far." Slowly they stood up and made their way to the shadows. They found shelter under a piece of metal held up by barbed wire and sand bags. 13 sat 6 up against the wall and sat beside him. She was scared for him, for both of them. 6's head lolled forward, he looked as if he was about to slide to the floor in a tired heap, so 13 put her arm around him so he could rest his head on her shoulder. As 6 fell deeper and deeper into his sleep 13 began to worry about the others, her friends, her family and where they could have been sent.


	3. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

12 walked through the emptiness, he felt lost and alone. Piles of dead, un-moving robots and human remains towered above him. He grasped his leather shoulder bag strap so hard he was hurting his hands. As he walked through the destroyed world he came across a small river only about two feet deep. He walked along the bank and saw something floating down the still, murky water. 12 stopped and watched as it drifted towards him. It stopped at the bank at his feet and once he saw what it was he dragged it off the water trying to be as gentle as possible, while he was lifting it up the coin that had been resting on its eyes fell into the water never to be seen again. 12 examined the damage done to this poor being and wondered what it used to look like.

Then a green lighting burst across the sky. 12 stared up at the sky as it began to rain, he watched as the rain hit his red black and white material skin. Suddenly the body at his feet started glowing the same green, 12 looked back up at the sky to see a ball of more green light float down to them. He stood back and watched as the light entered the restful stitchpunks chest.

Suddenly the body jerked and it was fully repaired not modified or broken at all. The stitchpunk opened his eyes slowly and tried to sit up but couldn't. 12 went over to help, once sitting up properly the older doll realised he was with someone unknown.

"Why thank you, I am 2. What's your name?" 12 stared at the elder stitchpunk; he was still confused about what he had just witnessed. "Is your name 12?" 2 pointed to the number written on the boys chest. 12 nodded. "Can you speak?"2 asked. 12 shook his head. "Interesting, do you know where we are?" 12 shrugged he was just as lost as 2. "Well, I think we should try and find the others… wait how did I end up here?" 12 pointed over to the small piece of wood floating on the edge of the river. "I floated down on that? Wait, I remember now! I died and when we were released it must have caused this rain… so my guess is our souls were connected to the rain so when it came into contact with my body it attracted my soul, bringing me back to life! Fascinating!" 12 smiled at how wise yet childlike 2 was.

After helping 2 to stand, 12 saw a blade edge sticking out of a pile of rubble in the corner of his eye. The young stitchpunk ran up to it, dug it out of the pile and held it out in front of him. The blade was about the length of his arm, suddenly he ran over to a piece of wood and started carving a sort of handle using his blade. One he'd done that he fitted the handle on the blade making a sword.

"What is it?" 12 swung his sword round pretending to fight and imaginary opponent, 2 laughed. "Magnificent! It's a sword! May I see it?" 12 handed 2 his sword and went back to search the pile. Once he found what he'd been looking for, he dragged it out into the open. It was a rectangle piece of leather. "What's that for?" 2 asked, looking over 12's shoulder as the younger stitchpunk got out some thread and a needle from his shoulder bag. 12 folded the leather in half and sewed it into a long rectangle bag, then he poked out a hole in the top and put some string from his bag through it. After putting away his needle and thread he stood up to face 2, he tied the string around his waist and gestured for two to give him his sword back. 2 handed 12 his weapon and 12 slotted it into the bag, it was a perfect fit.

"That's amazing! You are just full of surprizes aren't you? Now which direction should we go in?" 12 pointed down the bank of the river, the direction he'd originally been walking. "Well okay then, let's go find our friends."

And they set off, following the bank of the river, together.


End file.
